epikrikaa X earlysupermiles
by bobbybasketball98
Summary: SUMMARY: THEY HAVE HOT SEX


Epikrika_a X Earlysupermiles

MADE BY JobelMT

(warning: REALLY hot)

One day early went to school and pulled out his phone… he was watching through roblox and was watching his favourite youtuber ROBLOXFAVE… he saw a video in recommended called A Ghetto Christmas Carol! By epikrika.. Early clicked on it and instantly got erect peen. Early wanted to have hot SIX with epikrika!

 **Chapter 2: The War**

It was christmas, things were getting hot, in the summer, so early raided his discord server to meet him, in the process, he KILLED SOME NOOBS. The noobs said F U, early got sad and released an bomb. WHAT THE FU-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM was there last words as they got bloxed it was really gory and lots of people cried. LOL said early as he made a stupid 2014 meme he was now RETARDED. Epikrika intrigued by his evil plot bit his lips, UNGH HE SAID AS SANS PP SHOWED UP ON HIS COMPUTER. Epikrika proud of his fap material showed his monitor to earlysupermiles. WOW I LOVE YOU SAID EARLY as he succed epikrikas pootis, they watched fanboy and chum chum episode for 10 hours and things got ROMANTIC.

 **Chapter 3 Part 1 Part 1:**

Early pulls out his "Candy Orb" and inserts it into Epikrika's "Top Hat" for SEVEN MINUTes.

 **Chapter 3 Part 1 Part 2: THE CHAPTER WHERE EARLY SUPERMILES QUESTIONS HIS $3XUALITY AND THEN PROCEEDS TO FRICK EPIKRIKA FOR 7 HOURS AND THEN PASSES OUT BECAUSE HE REALIZES HE IS GAY**

EarlySuperMiles questions his $3Xuality and then proceeds to frick epikrika for seven hours then passes out because he realizes he is gay.

 **CHAPTER 3 Part 1 Part 3:**

Epikrika discovers his true form, turning into a teletubby for FIVE SECONDS. Then he turns back to just being gay. He thinks about if he were a clown if his PP would be GIGANTO because clowns have big feet and small cars.

 **CHAPTER 3 Part 2:**

EarlySuperMiles and Epikrika want to have six but have no tv? What should they watch? They play checkers for five hours and then realize instead they should play monopoly. JobelMT decides he doesnt want to watch them play monopoly for 10 hours so he scraps this part of the story and makes them watch eachother's left butt cheek. After 76 minutes they watch anime.

 **Chapter 4: The day they watched anime and smosh and had two sons smosh and pewdiepie**

I love you said early as he began evolving oh no, our love is forbidden, my pokedex is rin ging I know the legendary pokemons will kill me we must run. Pickle rick busted a nut and a portal opened they had to run. Dantdm was waiting on the other side, hello my children its time for your training IN LOVE. Dantdm then proceeded to lay 5 eggs, all shaped in hearts. STEP ONE DAN SAID WITH ANGER. WATCH ANIME. So the lovers watched smosh and accidently fell in love lol and dandtdm got mad and rock decided to fall in lvoe with darkness and had 50 demons so the two had to escape the fire that the demons created because THEY SUCK. they killed rock and now it was time to have $3X.

 **Chapter 5: $3X!**

Early and Epikrika get gorny have $3X! For 5 HOURS! Epikrika put his gigantic (CENSORED) into early's big huge (CENSORED). Early nutted all over epikrika and then he had a huge (CENSORED). "Oh rika, OHHHHHHHH ur so $3Xy X3" said early "yes yes darling :3333" said rika. This continued on for 5 MORE HOURS! Fuzzy came in and tried to cuck rika but then early killed fuzzy by WHAT THE FU- BOOOOOOOM! So they nutted on fuzzy! And then they had $3X! For 5 more hours until they nutted so hard! Because of this hardcore $3X! Babies were made and they were called smosh anthony and smosh ian! THEY THEN CREATED THE SMOSH BABIES SERIES!

 **Chapter 5: $3X! 2: chapter 82 oops fuck mom:**

Eprika was ready for $3X with early and took out BIG GIAGANTO PP! But wonce he insert, it turn out it was not early but it was MOMMY O NO! Eprika suddenly shout "nigga no" but then it happen and he is now in jails, were he gets men $3X wether he want or not. Once free he live in ghetto hood where he got pop cap in ASS! Shiiiiit! Soon tho he become pimp lol. O yeh and then early esplod because NO MORE EPRIKA (because jail remember) ;(. But wait! He no die because he founded eprika in hood and then they ready for $3X again. But this time, before big PP IN BUTT, it was DADDY INSTEAD OF MOMMY O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

frick dis bad shiiiit! But now early in jail because lol why not. He then escape jail by using his super shard, hard, PP OF DEATH and because the owner of STEVE JOBS WOW! He become millionare than billionare than boom he has ALL MONEY and makes sapce shit to sapce to go to MARSPLUTOEARTHVENUS! Wen sapce shit made, eprika and early finly got to FUCK and eat lots of poo the end.

 **CHAPTER 6: ALL IN CAPS BECAUSE IM ANGRY GRRRR :(((( :**

DUDE IM SUPER ANGRY BECUS I NO GET TO EAT POOP AND GO TO MARSAPLUTOEARTHVENUS WITH EARLY AND EPIKRIKA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHX32MILLION ALSO UMBREALLO MONSTER SUPER COOL LOL EPRIKA FRICC UMBRELLA MONSTER BECAUSAE HE SO HOT AND STUFF ALONGF WITH EARLY AND THEY BOTH ARE YUM YUM $3X

 **Chapter 7 F for 10 hours.**

Early sooner found out that epikrika was actually FUZZY! When he foundededed out, he was **ANGERY!1!.** Then Early decided to kill fuzzy for 10 HOURS with POOP! Early made a poop sword and decided to smash fuzzy with the poop sword. Later, el smosh came over to Early and decided to help with killing fuzzy for 10 hours. They all had poop swords and killed fuzzy for 6 hours. Then they had enough poop to make a poop tank and shot fuzzy for 2 hours! All of a sudden, chip skylark comes to help kill fuzzy with el smosh and early. Chip skylark started to use his shiny teeth to kill fuzzy for 10 hours! THEN SANS™™ came over saying "uh uh uhuhhhh uh uhhh uuuh hhu h uhhhu uhuhuh uhuhu hhuhuhhh uh uh" and dabbed on fuzzy for 5 weeks! Then after 2 months, they killed fuzzy for being a **NOOB**. they all celebrated with sprite cranberry and had **$3X** for 2 years!

 **Chapter $3XY: THE END OF THE LAST GUEST:**

They were 50 years old and had a million kids now and loved eachother they even had a guest so they whipped and called him fat because he was fat. The last guest cried and ran away as his fathers hated him. WHAT THE FU said early when he saw the last guest jump into his room. BRO NO as the last guest shooted his pp off with a shotgun and then he died of depression. If youre depressed call this number National Suicide Prevention Lifeline Call 1-800-273-8255. OR CALL PIZZA HUT :3.

REPORT FUZZYDIMONDS ON ROBLOX FOR BEING A NOOB AND RUINING THE STORY

Also sub to JobelMT for teaching how to make lemonade :3 and Rockandroll34567_2 for bendy tutorials


End file.
